wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru
Not to be confused with Haruka. Haru '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is average, at level 370, and she plays with either Marco or Yoshi. In Baseball, she is good at 500-600, and has a team consisting of Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, and obviously herself. '''Haru plays on the teams of Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki and Steph. In Boxing, she can't be seen. Wii Sports Resort Haru is a top Pro in Basketball, and plays with Misaki and Abe. Her level is 1406+ (the 7th best player). In Swordplay, she is good, with a level of 686+. She is good in Table Tennis, with a level of 761+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 44th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Haru is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *'Haru' is a popular girl's name in Japan. *'Haru' is the only CPU Mii to appear in Pink Armor in the last stage from Swordplay Showdown. *'Haru '''is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. She is very defensive and strikes often. *Oddly, '''Haru' appears in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies, as one of the babies. *Her Japanese name is spelled the same as her English one like Akira (Wii Sports). *She's Japanese *You earn her badge by being lucky for making the #,000th or the ##,000th to this wiki *She plays the congas in the Wii Music band. *She is over level 600 in all the sports apart from Tennis. *Haru and Rin are the Easiest Miis To Recreate. Gallery HaruDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Haru, as seen in the portrait 26- Haru's Team.jpg|Haru's Baseball Team IMG 2564.jpg|LilGreenYoshi against Haru Haru.png|Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-14 (21).png|Haru in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-01-13 (32).png|Haru in Swordplay Duel 2017-12-04.png|Haru about to play a Table Tennis Match Haruart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork Haru-WM.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Haru as Casey 2018-02-09 (53).png 20180210_074316.jpg|Haru and her teammates Abe and Misaki in Basketball IMG_0619.jpg|Haru saying hi Badge-luckyedit.png|Haru's lucky edit badge 15319545079671961797120.jpg 15320037049251031497615.jpg|Another photo of Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Haru's Head.png 15320450989871465774976.jpg|A third photo of Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-21 (3).png|Haru doubling up with Marco in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-07-24 (24).png|Haru playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.06.50_PM.png|Haru wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown Haru-0.png IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Haru with Eva as her babysitter. IMG_0653.JPG|Haru swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (86).png|Haru (left) in Cycling IAmSoLucky.jpg 2018-09-13 (21).png 2018-09-08 (7).png IMG_20180930_163815.jpg Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Haru, Vincenzo, and Nick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (89).png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Haru, and Mike participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Haru participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Trivia Category:Pro Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Kids Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:4 Letters Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:CPU Mii